¿¡Potter es un niño!
by Misterfreddy
Summary: Una poción salió muy mal terriblemente mal.


La poción había salido mal, terriblemente mal.

Se repetía Draco al ver a su rivial en el suelo, se dibertiria si no fuera por que el estúpido potter ahora parecía tener 5 años.

Aparte de el aspecto preocupante que tenía, podría jurar que si le quitaba la camisa podría fácilmente contra cada una de sus costillas.

Su pelo negro ahora lleno de suciedad y no hablemos de su piel a simple vista se veía palida y llena de moratones.

Su ropa había cambiado a unos trapos grandes, suicios e rotos y en los pies no llevaba nada por lo que se podían observar algunas cicatrices.

Draco que aún seguía en shok no perdió el tiempo y recogió del suelo a potter, con pasos rápidos o más bien dicho corriendo hacia la enfermeria.

Al llegar habrio la puerta sin pedir permiso enfureciendo a la doctora que actualmente estaba teniendo una conversación con el profesor Severus Snape.

\- Doctora Poppy ubo un accidente con una poción y se le callo el líquido a Potter..pero..podria revisarlo- intento explicar el joven dragón mientras dejaba al niño en una cama.

\- Claro sólo deja que...¡POR MERLÍN! tenemos que curar y alimentar a este niño- con suma rapidez Poppy agarró unas gasas y un poco de algodón con alcohol para desinfectar heridas.

\- Malfloy luego me aras una lista con los ingredientes que le agregasteis a vuestra poción- el rubio sólo pudo asentir pues el profesor ya había salido de la enfermeria.

\- Doctora.. ¿como esta Potter?- en realidad no sabia por que se preucupaba por el, simplemente verlo tan delgado y desecho hizo que su corazón se le encojiera.

\- Siendo sincera...mal, ay obvios indicios de abuso tanto mental como físico, su cuerpo está demasiado delgado y por lo que deduzco ya hace días que no come- no sabía que decir, el pensó que el joven gryfindor lo había tenido todo en bandeja de oro.

Pero comenzaba a dudarlo y mucho, es más no sabia por que dudaba era obvio Potter era tan sólo un niño que había sido abusado toda su vida y obviamente tenía miedo, y tenía que llegar el con su estúpido ego y orgullo a fastidiarle más.

\- Malfloy quieto no haces nada, ve a la cocina y traeme unas gachas con fruta y...un batido nutritivo- si replicar fue directo a la cocina para pedirle a un elfo he preparará unas gachas.

Mientras que en la enfermeria un niño de ojos esmeralda se despertaba confundido pues noto que no estaba acostado en sus trapos de dormir si no que en una cama...¿cama?

La última vez que se dignó siquiera a sentarse en la cama de su primo le dieron una de sus mayores palizas.

Sobresaltado ae reincorporó con miedo, pero al abrir sus ojos, a pesar de su mala vista, logró saber que no se allaba en su casa, pues era todo muy diferente, las paredes blancas y suelo e madera.

Una puerta se abrió con un tanto dé brusquedad asustandolo al instante haciendo que se agarrara a la sábana blanca y se hizo bolita esperando algún insulto o golpe.

Pero sólo logró oír la voz de un chico, con curiosidad levanto la vista y observó el pelo rubio platino del muchacho.

\- ¿Potter?- pregunto por segunda vez Draco al ver como el niño se le quedava mirando con esos ojos que extrañamente le recordaban a la maldición "Avada Kadavra".

El peli-negro sólo asintió para hacer saber que si ese era su subnombre (o apellido).

\- ¿Tienes ambre?- pregunto esta vez incómodo mientras levantaba las gachas a la altura suficiente para que Potter viera el plato.

-..s...si- susuro lo suficientemente alto para que el dragón lo escuchara, con un suspiro Draco cojio una pequeña mesita para que el peli-negro pudiera comer bien.

Cuando se lo preparo todo sólo se quedó observando como el flacucho niño comía como si no lo ubiera echo en días, y es que así era el Tío dursley le había castigado por no preparar como es debido el desayuno de su querido hijo.

Al terminar de comer y beber Harry se quedó obvservando al muchacho que tenía al lado, ahora que lo pensaba esta habitación o casa debería estar lejos de la casa de sus tíos.

Con miedo sus ojos ae figaron en el reloj de la pared mostrando que ya era tarde y no había echo la cena eso seguramente enojaria mucho a sus tíos.

\- se..señor..tengo que preparar la cena..- dijo en un susuro apenas audible.

El dragón al eschucharlo sus ojos se agrandaron el estúpido Potter ¿pretendía hacer la cena en sus pésimas condiciones? Luego recordo el por que de esas condiciones, seguramente esos muggles le estarían obligado a hacer la comida y los quehaceres de la casa diariamente.

\- No, ya no ara falta que agas tareas ni quehaceres ¿ok?- intentava sonar dulce o al menos un poco sabía que estaba fallando pero la cuestión es intentarlo.

El pequeño hiba a decir algo más si no fuera por que dos personas muy escandalosas entraron de manera brusca en la enfermería asustando e aterrando al pequeño Potter.


End file.
